Watching Him
by YaoiCrackHead123
Summary: Just a quick two-shot thing maybe one shot. Warning! YAOI and Lemon! and Masturbation!    David x Sam, mild Paul x Marko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS, CHARACTERS ETC. ALL BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTED CREATORS!

I wrote this purely to get some DavidxSam action... I'm writing another story and it was becoming so HARD not to just throw them at each other which I didn't wanna do since there was a sorta plot to it... So to help me I wrote a plotless Two shot for some smut for my and everyone elses amusement :D

Enjoy and review please :3

Also go read my other story, Take This Curse, it hasn't really started off yet but more support makes me go faster :)

* * *

><p>The young vampires danced about the fire that they had set to a trashcan for the fun of it "YOW!" the smallest blond cried out excitedly, he slammed his back to a rockstar looking male, the two did an air guitar simultaneously as if they shared a brain.<p>

"WOOHOO! GYOW!" the two cried out random excited sounds, they headbanged along with their more quiet friend to the song, though their movements were no where near matching the rhythm of the music.

"JUMP! MIGHT AS WELL JUMP!" the smallest male screeched along with the song, luckily the song was blared so loudly the leader that was not participating in the 'festivities' did not have to hear the painfully screechy voice.

Though he wasn't forced to listen to that particular noise, the commotion and music grated painfully against his brain, but he continued to sit in his wheelchair and watch over his boys.

David messaged his temple as a headache came on, at the moment he may seem boring and unsociable with his crew, but in reality he loved to party and rock all night just as much as the others, though he didn't act _as_ crazy and stupid as the others.

He truly believed in their motto 'Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire' but tonight... it just wasn't his night.

His biggest problem, he was horny.

Not just horny, horny for a certain someone.

Not just any certain someone... a mortal.

And not just any mortal, the younger brother of the man he was trying to feed to the overly resistant bitch.

And not just- okay this was getting annoying.

David sighed and watched as Marko ran into Paul's arms, the wild looking vampire spun the curly haired male around in a romantic circle when a particularly old and 'gooey, sweet' song came on.

Dwayne stuck his tongue out and pointed towards the back of his throat in a mock gag but was smiling all the same.

Marko giggled, wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and pulled the blond into a long wet kiss.

Paul put his arms under the smaller vampire's butt and picked him up, Marko naturally wrapped his legs around the other's waist intimately as the kiss soon turned into a heated make out session.

This wasn't helping...

David groaned and stood walking out of the hotel without another word.

He watched Dwayne walk out of the cave behind him and for a second he thought the shirtless male would try to talk to him but instead the olive skinned vampire hopped on his bike and rode off.

David didn't need to think too long to know the vampire was off to find Laddie, whom was most likely at the boardwalk with Star.

He closed his eyes trying to think of anything other then sex... ANYTHING would be better.

Shit why did he have to wear such tight pants.

The vampire groaned irritably when he remembered the moment he'd spotted the youngest Emerson boy, he didn't know why he'd found the boy so... irresistible.

At first he had thought it was just hunger, but morning after morning he'd dream of the boy... stripped.. doing unspeakably lustful things.

He'd sometimes wake up with such a start he'd nearly fall off the ceiling.

It frustrated the shit out of him... for almost 2 weeks he tried to convince himself that Sam was not attractive, that all his dreams were a fluke, that there were far more attractive and sexy people and vampires compared to him.

But none of that was true and he knew it.

He wanted that fucking fashion reject... that little brat... when he, the leader of the Lost Boys, could get whoever he wanted with charm alone.

Damnit... he couldn't just stand there and think anymore, he had to go see the boy even if it was just from afar.

He decided it would be best to show no trace that he was there and decided to fly without his bike.

He took off and within seconds he spotted the slightly beat up old shack of a house, he floated near the house and noticed that all the cars were gone along with the Vespa that he knew Michael drove.

Maybe Sam wouldn't even be home...

He peeked into each window stealthily to discover no one was home until he finally spotted who he had been looking for, only not in the position he'd imagined.

David had always seen Sam as just an innocent, obnoxious, comic-reading, fashion victim, little geek but at that moment that all went out the window.

The youngest Emerson brother had a hand slid up his shirt, gently messaging over what David could only assume was Sam's sensitive nipples.

A left hand had also seemed to venture off towards the fabric of Sam's pajama bottom that laid just over a bulge,a groan of pleasure escaped his parted lips.

Sam wasn't even slightly suspicious that someone might be watching him at that moment.

His head was back, eyes closed, and lost in his own little world.

Shit... this was bad... he'd come here just to get over this little obsession once and for all but now he was just ridiculously turned on and more aware of his lust for the young teen then he ever was before.

DAMNIT! Why did his pants have to be so damn tight!

The vampire resisted the urge to just jerk off right there, floating by the window of the house of the boy he'd been dreaming of for 2 weeks now, while said boy jerked off, and David watched in secret.

That wouldn't scream 'Creeper' or 'Stalker' or anything, now would it?

David just watched silently, his face showing only mild interest along with the occasional grimace as his parts would tighten slightly without warning but he would just keep on watching.

It was as if he were watching TV and it was on his favorite channel.

Sam groaned in slight pleasure but also in annoyance at the fabric that blocked him from skin to skin contact.

He gasped lightly as he gave a particularly hard pinch to the nipple he was still fondling.

He had thought of quite a few people over time when he had started masterbating, one of the fantasies that use to be at the top of his list had been Rob Lowe, it had been easy considering the rather sensual poster he had taped to his closet door.

At one point he'd even just come up with people if the poster wasn't enough, recently he'd begun to think of the leather clad males that his brother had begun to hang around.

He'd started with the most muscular of the bunch, to smallest whom he found to be most like him, to the rocker, and most recently the headhoncho himself, David.

Sam discovered when he thought of the blond motorcyclist it would take him seconds to come, for 3 straight 'sessions' he'd thought of nothing but David and god was it good.

Tonight was no acception.

Sam moaned rubbing and gripping his bulge gently, imagining it was the gloved leather hand of the man in his fantasy.

He slowly slid his hand up towards his exposed belly button before slipping his thumb into the rim of his bottoms, he dragged them down with a slight struggle from the lack of another free hand.

A small whimper escaped his lips at the fabric that still restrained his throbbing erection from freedom, he yanked his hand from under his shirt and pushed the boxer briefs off.

He normally just wore boxers... bad night for briefs...

The teen panted heavily, he laid his head back once more against the headboard to get back to his fantasy.

The male mewled in pleasure as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock before slowly stroking.

David didn't know why he was watching this... it was AGONY!

He wanted so bad to just grind on something but his only option would be the side of the house and he really couldn't do that... he didn't wanna get stabbed in the dick by a rusty nail.

He had to rip himself away from the sight or he'd end up doing something he'd regret... or maybe it would be one of the best decisions he'd ever make.

The vampire's over sensitive ears picked up on something that made him nearly explode.

"David..."

The vampire watched as the teen stroked and moaned in pleasure, crying out the name of the vampire whom was currently watching him.

This was it... David couldn't take it anymore... he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Without warning or hesitation, he flew through the window in a blur, landing over the unsuspecting teenager.

* * *

><p>Well thats it for this part, Lemon is up next. If its too short I'll just add it to this chapter and make it a one shot ^^;<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So heres the (maybe) final part :D HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS! IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTED CREATORS.

Okay a ew warnings! lots of cursing in this one... and I'm gonna be honest I just spent a LOT of time finishing this and its now 4am... I seriously just wanna put this up so I haven't completed my 'process'. Normally I write it out, spell check it, then read it over and change little things that I think are stupid or words that are missing or something but I skipped that last step cause I'm tired... So yeah, maybe I'll re-read it later and put up a revised one. (though it will only be a few changes.)

* * *

><p>Sam yelped out in surprise and unconsciously clenched to tightly on the base of erection "OW! SHIT!" the teen hissed, pulling his hand quickly from his member.<p>

He panted and stared up at David with wide eyes, the older male was straddling his hips, leaning over him as he panted heavily.

Oh shit, oh holy fire breathing dragon fuck! Gonna die... gonna be killed or something... maybe he figured out I was jerking off to him and now he was gonna fucking rip his skin off!

Sam flinched and covered his head as if to keep the oncoming blow away though now blow was even coming "oh dear god please don't rip my throat out! I didn't mean to think of you while I masur... I mean! I wasn't doing that!" he cried in fear.

But the blond hovering over him made no move to do anything violent or anything else for that matter, that just filled him with more terror.

David was looking at him like an animal looking over his prey, playing mind games with it.

Sam hesitantly looked up when he felt a gentle gloved hand slide onto his cheek, the teen breathed slowly staring up at David with slightly fearful eyes.

"...you're going to kill me aren't you?" he whispered, David chuckled.

"You're so... stupid" the blond male said laughing out loud now, Sam glared defensively "dude, you're fucking terrifying, you know that right?" Sam said seriously.

David bursted out laughing, he was forced to lean his head against Sam's shoulder from the pain forming his stomach from the effort it took to laugh.

He'd never laughed this hard in his life, or rather his death!

"HAHAHAH! God your so stupid!" David continued laughing into the crock of Sam's neck, though he was being insulted, Sam didn't take it that way.

And for some reason Sam couldn't help laughing along with the blond, he reached up and wrapped his arms around David's back and laughed into the male's shoulder.

A few moments later they took in slowly even breathes to calm down, Sam kept his hands rest on David's back while the vampire kept his face into the crock of the teen's neck.

Sam enjoyed the warmth and silently but he felt his hips squirm slightly when he realized that leather pants were pressing up against his still hard erection.

The teen swallowed nervously when what had happened really sunk in, he winced in slight pain from the strain of his painful erection.

He felt leathered hands caress his sides slowly, he shivered lightly at the feeling, Sam slowly slid his hands up David's back to the longish blond hairs at the back of David's head.

He curled the hair around his fingers in a loving manner, he'd been abit hesitant at first, thinking the male would snap at him and if it were anyone else, David would've but it just felt too nice...

David could still feel his own erection being squeezed beneath the leather, the vampire was surprised by his own restraint, he couldn't believe he wasn't just dry humping the shit out of the teenager.

"David..."

The voice drove the vampire crazy, he began kissing along the male's neck affectionately, he could FEEL the boy's breathe hitch in his throat as he continued.

The blond kissed over the boy's jugular to the teen's developing adams apple, along the soft cheek and finally to the soft panting lips.

The young Emerson brother felt like his heart would stop and he could just die.

Dying wouldn't be so bad though... at least he could die happy!

The kiss felt odd, since it was his first, but for some reason it just made him feel good and happy.

Sam leaned into the other, gently kissing back, he felt a small shiver when he felt a warm tongue poking at his lips.

He slowly parted his lips to allow the tongue to slide into his mouth, it felt so nice... he moaned softly into the kiss.

That seemed to drive David even more, he slid his hands up the male's shirt slowly and rubbed over the sensitive nipples with the leathered hands.

Sam's fantasy seemed to be coming true.

The teen groaned in pleasure, it was so much better then by himself, he panted and groaned bucking his hips lightly against the other's.

David gave an animalistic growl making Sam's cock twitch slightly, the teen hesitantly slid his hands up the vampire's chest slowly, instead of fighting him, David just watched the teen's hands.

This is really happening isn't it...

God his chest was fucking awesome, better then he'd ever imagined.

David sat up, sitting on his knees just above Sam's hips causing the teen's hands to slip from the vampire's chest, causing Sam to let out a small whine.

The vampire smirked down at the boy and slid off his leather jacket along with his gloves, Sam immediately got over his disappointment of having his hands removed, he swallowed nervously as he watched the pale male strip before him.

David was loving this, watching the boy beneath him quiver and watch with lust filled eyes, he would make this as slow as possible...

Sam bit his lip when he saw the shirt go up slightly to reveal a sliver of pale muscular flesh revealed.

The teen stared silently now just waiting, he noticed David smirk and made absolutely no move to continue stripping.

"Seems my arms are too tired..." he said grinning mischievously, Sam pouted childishly before looking over the still covered chest.

He lightly pushed up the thin fabric to reveal a taut stomach, he leaned in and ran wet kisses along the large male's stomach, just too close to the vampire's pant line.

David groaned and reached down, cupping the teen face and bringing their lips crashing together, the taller male was forced to be bent over to reach Sam's lips.

Sam ran his hands up David's back, pushed the shirt up along with his arms, he tried his hardest to get the shirt off but was too distracted by the passionate kiss he just couldn't get it off.

David growled slightly when the teen couldn't get the shirt off and seemed to be struggling "fuck this" the vampire growled before ripping his shirt open from the middle with pure vampiric strength.

Sam's jaw dropped "well... damn" was all he could say, he had become more bold about all this as time passed, he reached over and gripped the vampire's hips, tugging him close.

The older male was still slightly bent over, allowing Sam's lips to reach places on the pale chest that he couldn't before, David groaned into the other's ear as the teen touched quite a few sensitive places.

David slowly his hands down Sam's back and was able to firmly grip the teen's buttocks, Sam went beet red with embarrassment but didn't push away.

The vampire smirked and allowed himself to sit on Sam's lap, messaging his ass gently, Sam groaned and grinded against the leather pants above him.

David pushed Sam back down onto the bed, pulling him into another deep kiss, he reached down and began to slowly stroke the other.

Sam groaned in pleasure feeling the rough hand sliding against the sensitive flesh, he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and bucked his hips into the big hand.

The teen looked abit disappointed when the older man pulled from the kiss, but quickly recovered as soft kisses were place along his neck, to his stomach, to his hips, and finally...

Holy fuck shit balls, no way.

Sam dug his fingers tightly into fabric of his pillow, arching his back off the pillow at the feeling of the warm mouth engulfing his erection.

He just couldn't believe David would do something so... submissive.

... Clever asshole.

Even in Sam's hazed lust filled mind, he realized that this wasn't David submitting to him, it was a way to make Sam submit to David, after this, Sam would probably never go against the vampire again.

Damn was he right... If David stopped and said "lets go fuck in the middle of a crowd of people", Sam probably wouldn't have argued.

"ahh David" Sam gasped sliding his hands up and down the sheets, clenching and unclenching his fists, as if to soothe the overwhelming pleasure flowing through him.

The teen's mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure, he whimpered feeling close as the soft lips ran over his tip.

He gasped feeling cold air hit his erection, he whimpered when he hadn't been allowed to release, David wiped his lips with the back of his hand smirking.

The vampire smirked and unbuttoned the tight leather pants, he didn't pull his pants down worried he'd scare the virgin teen.

Sam blushed brightly and stared down at the small blond trail that disappeared under the fabric.

David moved the teen to sit up "here" he said offering Sam his fingers.

If Sam hadn't seen so much gay porn, he probably would've had no idea what to do.

He slowly took 3 long pale fingers into his mouth,sucking them slowly and seductively, the vampire couldn't hide the strained expression on his face as he watched the teen.

The vampire swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed at the sight of one of the sexiest expressions he'd ever seen.

Sam's shoulders shook lightly, laughing around the fingers.

He sucked the fingers abit more boldly, a smirking on his face as he did so.

David rolled his eyes and glared lightly "wipe that smirk off your face or I'm just sticking it in" the vampire said seriously, pulling his pants down a lightly to reveal his 'cash and prizes'.

Sam's eyes widened in shock and pulled the fingers out of his mouth with a small 'pop', he stared at the male's erection with horror "Holy crap man! You're hung like a horse!" he yelled out in shock causing the blond to smirk arrogantly, the teen glared as if to say 'shut up' before continuing his rant "now how the FUCK is that suppose to fit!"

This had been why David was trying to show him as late as possible, so he wouldn't freak the fuck out.

Sam continued panicking, saying something or other that David hadn't been listening to.

Without warning he grabbed the teen by the back of the head and pulled him into a rough kiss, cutting off the teen's words, forcing his tongue roughly into the other's mouth, the teen groaned leaning into the kiss.

David grabbed the teen by the back of the leg and tugged him forward roughly causing the teen to fall back once more onto the bed.

The vampire positioned his finger at the teen's entrance before slowly sliding it in "mph!" Sam tried to cry out at the odd feeling but it was muffled by the older male's lips.

The two parted from the kiss, both panting, the younger panting slightly more then the older.

"i...it feels weird" Sam panted, keeping his arms around David's neck, the vampire smirked "you'll get use to it" he whispered against the teen's ear before slipping the lobe between his hips and nibbling it causing the teen to wince lightly.

Sam let out a long groan as the finger slowly moved in and out of him, he could feel the older man twisting the digit as he pulled it out before pushing it back in.

It hurt, quite a bit in fact, but for some reason he didn't want the other to stop.

His breathing became more sporadic as a new feeling seemed to form inside of him.

This was 10xs better than his fantasies.

Sam winced, the good feeling went away, even so the two fingers didn't hurt anymore then the one had so he assumed that was a good sign.

David kissed along the teen's neck soothingly, Sam leaned his head against the vampire's softly, trying to calm himself.

The vampire lifted his head so that they we're looking into each other's eyes, he smirked lightly at the glazed over look in Sam's eyes, he leaned in and ran his lips lightly over the other's.

Sam felt a light shiver slide down his spine from such a small light kiss, David stared down at him silently as he continued his work.

The teen panted underneath the vampire whom had began to thrust his fingers in at a much faster pace, Sam gasped and bucked his hips as pleasure began to fill him once more.

The slipped in a 3rd finger but there was no pain at all this time, now that all 3 were in, David didn't seem to be concentrating on thrusting his fingers in and out of him like a mad man, he was searching for something...

Fuck, he found it.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sam couldn't hold the scream that ripped from his throat when something was jammed into roughly the vampire's fingers.

He REALLY found it.

The scream was not of pain, it was of pure agonizing pleasure.

Sam bucked his hips, trying to get more of the feeling.

David was feeling that thing from before, when he had been watching from the window and flew in without a second thought.

It was happening again, this time it was intensified.

David pulled his fingers out in a swift motion causing Sam to whimper at the loss, before quickly thrusting roughly into the teen.

Sam's hold on the vampire quickly tightened as searing pain erupted inside him, he felt tears sting his eyes, he buried his face into the crock of David's neck to try to calm down.

While David was resisting his primal instincts to just fuck the virgin into the bed without any care of how Sam felt or if he was in pain.

But he was able to control himself when he felt the other tightening around him, the pain kept him down to Earth "fuck" he hissed "relax a little, that hurts" he growled.

Sam panted heavily, trying to allow himself to unclench, David slowly pulled back, leaving only the tip inside before slowly pushing back in.

Allowing the younger male more time to adjust, Sam let out a low groan, digging his short nails into the vampire's back.

David pushed in almost all the way before pulling back and went back in at a slow constant space, Sam could feel the pain slowly easing away.

The vampire reached down and began to roughly stroke teen causing the Emerson to moan in pleasure, he could feel David slipping in deeper.

The older male could feel the other begin to loosen up, god it was awesome.

He pulled in and pushed back in one more time, fitting all of himself in "its all in" he whispered in Sam's ear, Sam's eyes seemed to widened in shock.

He glanced down to see for himself, not believing what he was told, he stared in shook when he saw that indeed the other's cock was buried completely inside him.

The brunette flushed and looked away in embarrassment, David smirked before thrusting into Sam at a fast pace, much much faster then how he had started.

Sam gasped and cried out in pleasure as the blond thrusted in and out roughly, he threw his head back, he slid his hands over to the headboard, gripping it in the midst of his pleasure.

David gripped the teen's hips and began forcing himself in deeper, Sam's eyes widened as he screamed out feeling that thing from before hitting him "MORE!" the male cried out without thinking "please fuck me more" he whimpered.

The vampire grinned arrogantly at his accomplishment, he slowly slid his hands down until he was gripping the back of Sam's knee, he pushed the male's legs back before thrusting in faster and deeper.

"god David! Yes!" he cried out, unable to hold it in any longer as his prostate was hit with every thrust, Sam whimpered and moaned in pleasure "please I... i feel so close!" he gasped bucking his hips.

David groaned feeling the teen tighten around him, Sam released the head board and reached back around to wrap his arms around the larger male's neck, he groaned in pleasure.

In the midst of his pleasure, he dragged his nails along the other's back, leaving 10 long scratch marks, the vampire let out another one of his animalistic growls before reaching down and wrapping a hand around the teen's cock and roughly stroking it, matching the speed of his rapid thrusts.

Sam felt like he was just gonna explode but he wouldn't mind, this was totally worth it.

Sam just couldn't take it anymore, he screamed out in pure pleasure "AHH! DAVID!" as he finally came in David's hand and on both their chests.

The young Emerson rode out his orgasm while David continued to thrust into him at an inhumanly fast speed, David let out one more groan before finally coming inside of the other.

The vampire slowly pulled out, and laid on his side beside the panting teen.

"awesome..." Sam whispered, still panting heavily, David smirked arrogantly.

The teen turned his head to look at David "you know, I really wish I had the energy to smack that smirk off your face" he panted boldly, before this he would have never said anything that could've possibly pissed the vampire of but now he just didn't care.

David chuckled and helped Sam who was struggling to turn on his side, David flipped onto his back to allow the teen a place to rest his head.

Sam rested his head on David's chest with a small smile "I guess I can get use to it..." he mumbled, the vampire let out another chuckle, gently stroking Sam's hair gently, soothing the teen.

'Come to me... Come on pants give me my smokes...' David thought, willing his pants, which laid on the floor across the room, to come to him and hand over the smokes that were tucked deep in the pockets.

David glanced down at the teen whom was dozing off on his chest, he could just not care, get up, and get his smokes.

No big deal.

But he just couldn't get himself to stand up and disturb the resting fashion victim, he continued playing with the messy brown hair and just laid back and relaxed.

Guess the kid out weighed the smokes, he was one lucky bastard.

Almost nothing won over his cigarettes.

David sighed, giving up on his attempt at using physic powers, he slid down in the bed further.

He gently tugged the sheets from under the teen and covered them both up "nighty night I guess man" he whispered.

David made no attempt to go to sleep, it was still too 'early' for him to go to sleep, so he just watched over him.

"g'nigh David..." the male whispered in a sleepy voice.

The vampire smiled revealing his canines.

* * *

><p>Is it sad that this is longer then any chapters from one of my actual stories ._. I think so lol<p>

SO REVIEW FAVE ALL THAT LOVE :D


End file.
